Public security
:See also public safety To meet the increasing challenges in the public security area, responsible public institutions and organisations can tap into their own intelligence to successfully address possible threats in advance. They optimise their internal structures, use synergies, and carefully balance costs and benefits of their measures. Definition Public security is the function of governments which ensures the protection of citizens, organizations, and institutions against threats to their well-being – and to the prosperity of their communities. Framework Organised crime and international terrorism are hardly deterred by geographical, linguistic, or financial barriers. Competence and administrative hurdles play into their hands. The latter has largely contributed to public security becoming an important political and economic issue, nationally as well as internationally. Politics, public organisations and businesses closely collaborate to guarantee public security and maintain a stable environment for economic prosperity. Although public security significantly contributes to the attractiveness of a location, the productivity of its people, and hence the overall success of an economy, the sector frequently suffers from low budgets, limited resources, and inadequate information systems. Large events, pandemics, severe accidents, environmental disasters, and terrorism attacks pose additional threats to public security and order. The police, federal police and border authorities nonetheless need to warrant the security of the country as a fundamental prerequisite for the domestic political ability to act. The quality and scope of potential threats have changed significantly, and the tasks and general framework for the police, federal police and border authorities have changed accordingly. National *Federal Ministry *Federal Criminal Investigation Department *Federal Police / Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) *Federal Customs and Border Administration / U.S. Customs and Border Protection *Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) *Federal Agency for Technical Relief Regional *Federal State Ministry *State Police e.g. Massachusetts State Police, Massachusetts (US) *County Police e.g. Fairfax County Police Department, Virginia (US) *City/Town Police e.g. Bryan Police Department, Texas (US) *Sheriff's Department Local *Mayor’s Office/Local Government *Fire Brigade *Municipal Public Affairs Office Sub-sectors Within Public Security five sub-sectors exists: Law enforcement Police Services: *National/ Federal Police *Regional / Local Police Intelligence and information sharing *Secret Services *Intelligence / Investigative Services Emergency management Emergency Services: *Police *Fire Department *Emergency Medical Service *Rescue Justice Justice Services: *Ministry of Justice *Courts *Judges *Prisons *Forensic IM KOL Border security Interior services: *Port and Border Authorities *Coast Guard *Customer Services Global public security *There are ever new hot spots and crises representing new challenges for public security globally *A worldwide collaboration across all areas of public security becomes ever more important due to global threats *The vision of politics and the industry is maximum integration of all organisations and systems *This vision is reflected in the past, current, and expected future investments *International congresses and fairs are also dominated by issues of optimal integration / collaboration Public security business market Public security is gaining international significance, hence offering a substantial marketing potential for public security products. Main competitors in the Public Security market for services and products can be slit into five different parts: Consulting Booz Allen Hamilton, Capgemini Consulting, Deloitte Consulting, PA Consulting Group, Public Consulting Group, Steria Mummert Consulting, Washington Group International IT integration and systems providers Accenture, Atos Origin, BearingPoint, Capgemini, Perot Systems, Sapient, Steria Hardware and software manufacturers Cisco, CSC, EDS, HP, IBM, Microsoft, NEC, Oracle Corporation, SAP, Unisys Diversified civil industry DB Telematik, Daon, General Electric Security, Sagem Défence Sécurité, Siemens AG, T-Systems Diversified arms industry BAE Systems, EADS, Lockheed Martin, Northrop Grumman, Raytheon, Rheinmetall, Thales See also * Homeland Security * Public Safety * Law Enforcement * Justice External links * Murray N. Rothbard: The Public Sector, III: [http://www.mises.org/rothbard/newliberty11.asp Police, Law, and the Courts] aus [http://www.mises.org/rothbard/newliberty.asp For a New Liberty: The Libertarian Manifesto] Category:Emergency services Category:Crime Law enforcement Category:Legal occupations Category:Justice Category:Border security it:Pubblica sicurezza